L and Light, this is us
by SmileWave
Summary: "Misa! What do you want? You're causing trouble." Light snaps, pulling his arm away. Misa pouts. "But Light! Misa Misa wants Light to come with her to the movies!" Light sighs and runs his hand through his perfect auburn hair. "Okay.. What movie?" "One Direction!" Misa smiles. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**My 'Boyfriend' (I explained in All that we need) wants me to upload this xD she's been asking about it and stuff.. So yeah!**

**Enjoy, Light-kun**

**~L**

* * *

L and Light are at their desks, working on the Kira case, typing away when the door slams open.

"LIGHT!" an annoying voice shouts. Light winces. _Misa_.

She ignores the looks sent her way and runs across the room towards Light. She latches herself onto his arm and accidentally pulls the chain, pulling L onto the floor.

"Oof!" L glares and rubs his rear end.

"Misa! What do you want? You're causing trouble." Light snaps, pulling his arm away.

Misa pouts. "But Light! Misa Misa wants Light to come with her to the movies!"

Light sighs and runs his hand through his perfect auburn hair. "Okay.. What movie?"

"One Direction!" Misa smiles.

Light's face pales a million shades and his eyes widen in horror. "No."

"WHY!" Misa pouts. She stomps her foot like a kid and crosses her arms. Light shakes his head and looks at the floor. He spots something and smirks.

L is sitting on the floor. Why? Because of the dumb blonde-I mean.. Misa. Is stepping on the chain and L can't move. Joy. He looks up to see Light smirking at him. He raises a nonexistent brow in confusion.

Light doesn't take his eyes off L, "I'll go if L goes."

Misa turns towards L, who's on the floor. L's eyes widen.

Oh shit.

* * *

"I can't believe we are actually going.. Thanks L." Light says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

L scowls, "No problem, Light-kun. It was my pleasure. It's not like she was going to harass me or anything."

Light shoots him a look and drags L into the theatre. They buy their tickets, and they have 3D glasses too.

"Oh, great.. 3D.." Light mutters. L shrugs while Misa smiles. They walk im and give their tickets to the ticket guy.

"Theater 10 is right over there." the man points to the doors on the right.

They go in and go to the counter where they sell food and stuff. L stares at the candy while Misa and Light look at the cashier. The cashier is a young adult, longish brown hair, kinda of like Light's but longer. He looks at the chain between L and Light, but ignores it. Light flips his hair out of his face.

"Light, let's get the big popcorn, and two drinks! Good deal, right?" says Misa.

"Yeah, but what about Ryuzaki?" they look at L, who is still looking at the candies.

"...I dunno."

"Whatever, anyways." Light looks at the cashier, "we'll take the number two."

"And some of.. This" L points to a candy. "and this"

point.

"And this.."

point.

"and this candy." L grins. The cashier raises his eyebrows.

"Will that be all?"

L thinks, "Hm.. We-"

"_YES_." Misa and Light say in unison. L pouts.

They buy their snacks and go to theater 10. Light scans the area and sees that they are practically the only guys there. Light scowls.

"Can you believe this? We're the only guys here!" Light whispers to L. L shrugs. Misa drags them to the center of the rows. A bunch of previews show about different movies while L mauls his chocolate and Misa munches on popcorn. Light sips his iced tea.

_This is going to be a loooong movie_... Light thinks.

* * *

L, Light and Misa walk out of the theater. Their eyes wide.

"OHMYGAWDTHEMOVIEWASSOCOOL! ILOVEITILOVEOTILOVEIT!" Misa says, jumping up and down.

Light looks at L, who's popping out the lenses of the 3D glasses. "L, what do you think about the movie?"

"The movie was okay.." L mumbles, looking at the floor, blushing "That Zayn guy isn't bad looking.. Actually, all of them aren't that bad." He looks at Light and puts on the fake glasses, which make him look cute.

"I kinda.. Agree.." Light says, blushing a little bit. "I like Zayn and Harry.."

"MISA KNEW IT! Misa new that this would get you guys out of the closet! FINALLY!" she does a little victory dance.

* * *

Authors note:

I dunno, okay? .-. She dragged me to go watch it and it wasn't that bad.. So yeah.. Another one shot. :)

Sorry if there are mistakes

Review?

~SmileWave


End file.
